Mobile workforce scheduling is a computationally challenging task. Mobile workforce scheduling is a task of assigning mobile agents to perform tasks, often at remote locations, during designated time frames. For example, in case of a telecommunications company having a fleet of technicians, and a set of service calls to be handled, the scheduling problem may include the selection of which service calls, and at what order, each technician would perform.
The mobile workforce scheduling problem is often tackled by the means of generic solvers, such as Mixed Integer Linear Programming (MILP) solvers, Constraint Satisfaction Problem (CSP) solvers, or the like. Such solvers require a modeling of the mobile workforce scheduling problem into a formal framework. However, in some cases, and in particular in real life scenarios, the entire problem may be too complex for the solver to solve as is.